Moaning Leaf, Sexy Sand
by The True Wind Sorceress
Summary: Not much behind it, NaruxGaara One time thing.


-1Hope you enjoy my new (non-yaoi) fan fiction. Will post new chapters soon.

Lil' Byshop

For Lost Time-Chapter-One

Akane stood at the gates of Konoha. It had been almost fifteen years since she had been rushed out, in the arms of her mother, to what had seemed a safer place at the time. It had been only days after a gigantic monster had attacked the town, killing the Forth Hokage. Her mother knew that the monster had been similar to the demon that rested within Akane. She feared that if she stayed the demon would awaken and this time there would be no one with the power to defeat it. But at that time Akane was but a new born.

As she passed through the gates, she could tell that she had been here before. Though she couldn't remember that night when she had been taken away from her home-city, the feeling of this land was familiar. The feel of the sun on her long braided hair, the smell of the air, even the soft crunch or earth beneath her feet seemed to be engrained in subconscious. This would have been a perfect view of her new-old home if she had not met a certain ninja upon entrance. That ninja was Naruto.

As she made her way to her old home which she knew was close, she heard a noise that ran through her body. Her stomach was growling with a painful intensity. After all she hadn't eaten in weeks. She made a bee-line for the nearest ramen shop, Ichiraku's. She sat down quickly and her order was soon filled, as a steamy plate of miso ramen was set down on the counter.

Naruto, who was walking down the street, could already smell the splendor. He ran to the ramen shop to see Akane fishing through the pockets of her baggy black jacket.

"Uh…" She said blushing, she had forgotten that nothing in the real world was free.

"If you can't pay for it than _I _can." Said Naruto reaching for the plate.

"Hold up Naruto." Interjected Ichiraku from behind the counter. "The girl looks mighty hungry, the ramen's on the house."

"Your eyesight must be going!" Said Naruto smugly. "That's no girl!"

"Yes I am!" She yelled back, standing up.

Naruto backed down, now noticing that she was wearing a skirt and tights. After sitting down in disgrace, he ordered his ramen.

"Sorry Naruto, she got the last bowl." He told Naruto.

Naruto simply turned away and crossed his arms, looking quite angry.

"I'm sorry about the ramen." Said Akane, a little later.

"Whatever." Naruto murmured, still a bit angry. He quickly got up to leave but was stopped by a strange sound, sobbing. He soon realized that it was the girl that was sitting at the counter.

"It's ok, it doesn't really matter." Naruto said trying to comfort her.

"It's not that…it's just that everyone always walks away from me."

"Well…" He said, sitting back down. "Maybe we can change that." He smiled widely as she stared back cautiously. She slowly sat up and wiped off her tears with the sleeve of the jacket.

"Why do you wear such a ratty thing?" He asked (as usual he wasn't good at telling when a question was appropriate or not).

"It was my big brother's." She said, taking it in stride.

"Well, at least you have family, I don't."

"I understand how you feel, I haven't seen my mother since I was five and the rest of my family longer than that."

"You mean you've been on your own since then?"

"Sorta, I had some help but basically yes. But now that I'm back in Konoha, I can see them again."

"So you know where they are?"

"I remember my mother describing to me where are clan lived in the city, so maybe I can find it."

"I'll help." He finally said, smiling widely.

* * *

By the end of the day, the two had seen more back-allies and unfamiliar street than most see in there entire life. Some how just as the stars had begun to show, they found the right street.

"Are you sure this is it." Said Naruto tiredly, even his kyuubi endurance couldn't match Akane's determination.

"I know this is it, it's just how she described it." She proclaimed excitedly. "…That's weird…"

"What?" He asked.

"None of the lights are on." She said, walking up to one of the doors and knocking on it. There was no answer. She knocked once more but again silence. Eventually she slid open the door to find the house completely empty. There was a thick layer of dust on everything.

"This house must not be occupied." She proclaimed with fake optimism. She walked to the next house and knocked. Silence. She opened the door. Nothing. The next house was also empty. So was the one across the street. And the one next to it.

"This can't be right…" She said.

"Uh, Akane…" Asked Naruto. "What clan did you say you belonged to?"

"The Uchihas, why?"

-End Part One-

Bet you weren't expecting that! Read the following chapters to find out what happens next

**BTW, PLEASE COMMENT ME SO THAT I KNOW MY STORIES ARE READ, LIKED, AND/OR HATED!**


End file.
